


Twitter and Housework

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 6: Social Media, Established Relationship, M/M, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri Week Day 6: Social MediaYuuri is not very happy that Viktor did not do his housework. Fortunately, Twitter is here...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Twitter and Housework

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I'M LATE AGAIN!
> 
> Today its Social media, and since I'm using a lot Twitter... It focuses on Twitter (don't hesitate to follow me there at @SeikaryuuR27)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri looked unsatisfied the basket of dirty laundry in the bathroom. Viktor had AGAIN forgotten to put the laundry in the washing machine. AGAIN. Besides, he knew it was his turn to do the laundry, but he had run away using the excuse of going for a walk with Makka.

Yuuri put all the clothes in the washing machine and picked up his phone. He sat down on the sofa. As usual, Yuuri took to Twitter. He saw a few Tweets from his friends, liking and Retweeting some. Then in a sudden impulse, he hit the button to tweet.

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri • 25s_

 _@vinikiforov_ forgot to do the laundry again and ran away with Makkachin. Do I let him sleep on the couch or do I "forget" to cook him his share of the dinner?

Then Yuuri stood up, going to do the laundry. He hadn't even finished hanging half the clothes when he heard Viktor storming into the apartment. He greeted his fiancé with his fists on his hips.

"Viktor."

The aforementioned swallowed. Makkachin slowly slipped away.

"Wow, you look really sexy with your fists on your hips with the sleeves rolled up Yu-"

“Viktor. Laundry."

Viktor knelt in front of his fiancé.

"YUUUUUSHA I WOULD DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT PLEASE LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU AND EAT TONIGHT! PLUS YOU’RE COOKING KATSUDON FOR DINNER PLEAAAAAASE!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that I was planning on letting you sleep on the couch and let you starve?”

“You are so cruel my love… but to answer your question, Twitter?"

Oh. He had already forgotten his Tweet. Yuuri crossed his arms and smirked. "If you hang the clothes outside properly, clean our trophy room and give Makka a bath before dinner, not only will you be able to sleep in our room and eat, but you will also have a reward tonight ~"

Yuuri winked at him.

Viktor blushed before running into the bathroom, nearly falling, tripping over the carpet. Yuuri laughed softly and quietly followed his fiancé, taking his phone in the process. In the span of thirty minutes, he had already had a fair number of Retweets and likes. Yuuri smiled.

He used the camera on his phone and discreetly took a picture of Viktor hanging out the laundry with a desperate look on his face. He then returned to the kitchen where he continued to cook Katsudon.

A few minutes later, he heard Viktor's quick footsteps heading towards their trophy room, and a small scream. Viktor had just banged his little toe against a piece of furniture. Yuuri barely held back his laughter and pulled out his phone again before joining his lover. He took a picture of Viktor frantically cleaning up a medal Yuuri had won at the Japanese Nationals. He took another photo when Viktor had started staring at the medal with pride. Yuuri felt his heart leap in his chest.

He returned to the kitchen and started to cook the pork cutlets.

The Japanese man started to set the table when he saw Viktor running to the bathroom, calling out for Makkachin. Fortunately, the Poodle was good while bathing. Yuuri put up only one plate and went to take a picture of his fiancé gently rubbing Makkachin's fur. The Poodle seemed relaxed under his owner’s massage while the latter seemed exhausted. Yuuri smiled fondly and returned to the kitchen, setting up the last plate slightly increasing the proportions. Right when Yuuri finished setting the table, Viktor left the bathroom with a clean Makkachin.

Viktor sat down heavily in front of Yuuri. The latter smiled gently at him.

"You did a good job today my love."

Viktor seemed delighted with the compliment and began to wolf down his meal with glee. Yuuri took a picture and continued to eat, looking at his fiancé with affection.

* * *

Viktor fell asleep after a single orgasm. It was rare but Viktor had worked so hard in the last few hours that Yuuri could only be in awe by his lover. He picked up his phone and took a discreet photo of his fiancé's back and opened Twitter.

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri • 43s_

 _@vinikiforov_ did a good job he got his little reward <3 I would use Twitter again if it ever motivated him to do his housework.

[Insert 4 photos.

\- The first picture was Viktor hanging out the laundry.

\- The second picture was Viktor frantically cleaning Yuuri's medal.

\- The third picture was when Viktor bathed Makka.

\- And finally the last picture was Viktor eating his meal with joy.]

___

_@vinikiforov_ forgot to hang out the laundry again and ran away with Makkachin. Do I let him sleep on the couch or do I "forget" to cook him his share of the dinner?

___

He laughed softly and hit the "Tweet" button again.

****Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri**** _@kyuuri • 05s_

 _@vinikiforov_ is the best fiancé and also had his secret reward...

[Insert two photos of Viktor, looking back at the medal with pride, then him, with his back to the camera, scratches and bites marks were visible.]

Yuuri silenced his phone and snuggled up against his fiancé's back and fell asleep too. He had done enough social interaction on social media today.


End file.
